Such a selection and correction mechanism is for example described in patent EP 2 214 066 and applies to a timepiece provided with first and second time indicating organs. This correction mechanism comprises a winding stem, a corrector wheel mounted sliding between first and second correction positions in which said wheel is kinematically connected with the first and second time indicating organs, respectively, means for driving said corrector wheel using the winding stem, and a mechanism for selecting the correction position comprising a selector arm cooperating with said corrector wheel to drive it from the first correction position to the second correction position, an angular positioning organ of the selector arm and a control organ of said angular positioning organ.
However, due to its construction, this mechanism is limited to correcting only two functions.
Also known is application CH 702 548, which describes a selection mechanism capable of being in a neutral position or moving between two correction positions by pressing on the winding crown, the correction being done solely by rotating the winding crown, without having to pull on the winding stem. To that end, the mechanism comprises a lever having two arms, on each of which a correction wheel is mounted. The lever pivots to select and actuate one or the other of the two functions to be corrected using one of the correction wheels placed in contact with an organ of the function to be corrected. However, if the neutral position is not taken into account in which the lever is in the neutral position, this mechanism, due to its construction, is limited to correcting only two functions, the lever only being able to pivot between two positions.
Also known is application CH 702 803, which describes a correction mechanism comprising correction levers arranged to increment the counting organs, a control lever mounted pivoting along a first rotation axis and an arm mounted pivoting on said control lever along a second rotation axis. The arm moves angularly relative to the control lever in response to a rotation of the crown to be placed across from either of the correction levers. The control lever pivots to actuate the selected correction lever in response to an action on a push-piece. The correction therefore can only be done by incrementing the various counting organs, which makes bidirectional operation impossible. Only unidirectional correction of the counting organs is possible. Furthermore, this mechanism comprises a large number of components, which are relatively complex to implement. Such a solution, which only uses levers and cams, risks being fairly imprecise, the precision of the components (cams, arms, correction levers) being crucial for the system to operate correctly. Furthermore, the linear guiding of one of the levers is done through a groove in which a guide finger moves. The system is relatively sensitive to adjust and may create blockages.
One aim of the present invention is therefore to offset these drawbacks by proposing a mechanism for selecting and actuating n functions of a clockwork movement making it possible to select and actuate at least three different functions of a clockwork movement.
Another aim of the present invention is to propose a mechanism for selecting and actuating n functions of a clockwork movement making it possible to actuate the functions bidirectionally.